Where's My Wallet?
by jenaireve
Summary: Jily Muggle AU oneshot where Lily steals more than just James's heart. Warning: minor language. Under 1k words.


A/N: Photo from ~purejasmineblossom on deviantart, prompt from tumblr. Review &amp; enjoy!

* * *

James Potter walked briskly through Central Park, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. After a long day at work, all he wanted was to get home, have a nice cup of tea, and sleep for ten hours straight.

That would not be the case, however.

Bright eyes watched James as he strolled down the path. They took in his messy but well-styled hair, designer glasses, and finally landed on his expensive beige coat. Full lips curved into a smirk, and Lily Evans fluffed her hair and stood up, starting towards James.

James had been staring at the ground, lost in thought, and he yelped in surprise when he walked straight into another body. His hand shot out to grab the other person's arm to steady himself, and looked up to find himself staring into the most bewitching green eyes he'd ever seen.

James opened his mouth to apologize, but instead closed and then opened it. Staring at this beautiful redhead he nearly plowed down, he reverted to a stammering middle school boy in the presence of a crush. "I - I..."

Lily giggled, brushing some hair behind her ear. This might be easier than she thought. "Don't apologize," she said. "I've been a klutz all day; I should have watched where I was going."

James smiled and cleared his throat, regaining some of his composure. "No, it was my fault. I'll be more careful next time."

Lily smiled. "Alright, you do that." She turned her back to go and waited ten seconds (after lots of practice, it had proven to be the perfect time period.) before turning back shyly. "Do I...know you from somewhere?"

James shook his head. "I would have remembered meeting you," he said cheekily, flashing her his patented James-Potter-charmer-extraordinaire grin.

Lily chuckled, when in the back of her head all she could think was something along the lines of _oh brother._ Lily grinned, staring him in the eyes, before letting her gaze drop to his lips, fading her smile, and capturing her bottom teeth between her teeth. Why this always seemed to work, she'll never know, but that doesn't matter; when you're in the mugging business, you figure out what works on customers and don't bother questioning it.

James noticed the change in her facial expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Lily's eyes flew back up. "Oh...yeah..."

Subconsciously, the two moved closer together until their chests were almost touching. After a long agonizing moment, Lily reached up to grab James's neck to pull his face down to hers but he was already on her lips.

Lily kissed him passionately, as James practically melted in her arms. His palms rested on her hips, while her free hand roamed his torso, dipping into his pockets and running down his chest.

A small, rational part of James's brain woke up after a few minutes of mindlessly kissing, reminding him that this girl was a complete and total stranger. James broke the kiss and stepped back, glasses askew.

"Why-why did you do that?"

"What, you didn't like it?"

James chuckled and straightened his glasses. "That's not the problem here, sweetheart."

"Fine then, _sweetheart_, I'll just leave if I'm bothering you so much." Lily pivoted and started to walk the direction she came from, fighting back a smile as she slipped her hand in her pocket, which, mysteriously, was heavier than it was before she started...ahem..."talking" to James.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean that!" James protested, reaching out for Lily, but she had already disappeared into the crowds of people.

Shaking off his disappointment of not even knowing who the girl was, he ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his coat. Something felt off.

He reached back into his pockets, and touched the empty fabric inside. Frantically, he searched the ground around him and his pockets, but to no avail. Where had his wallet gone?

His mind flashed back to Lily, running her hands over his body, in and out of his pockets...He scanned the crowd furiously for her trademark red hair but found nothing.

Cursing, he reached in the last unchecked pocket. His fingers ghosted over a stiff piece of paper, and he pulled out a small folded note. Opening it, he groaned as he took in the lipstick kiss stain on the piece of paper and a small "Thanks for your business, XOXO" underneath.

Damn those beautiful redheads.


End file.
